This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Specific Aims have not changed. The Administrative Core will provide leadership and administrative, fiscal, and programmatic direction and supervision for the Center for Interdisciplinary Health Research (CIHR) in coordination with the RCMI Internal and External Advisory Committees. A Faculty Development Plan and Evaluation Program, utilizing an external evaluator, will be implemented. The Core will also develop research infrastructure at UTSA and promote activities that expand basic and translational health research and enhance opportunities for both intra and inter-institutional collaborations, including organizing and sponsoring a joint seminar series with the UTHSCSA's Clinical and Translational Science Award program. The Administrative Core will also provide mentoring and career development to junior investigators, including grant writing and teaching workshops, editorial assistance, resources, and guidance for manuscript and grant submission. Monthly CIHR meetings between the Program Director, Scientific Associate Program Director, RCMI investigators, and Core Leaders will provide leadership and mentorship for the research projects and RCMI Program, as well as foster collaborations between the investigators.